Alecto's Dungeon
by maximum-blade
Summary: Luna and Neville have been caught trying to escape from Alecto. Luna will soon learn exactly how bad Alecto is and how much a switch can hurt if used in the right way! WARNING- contains spanking.


It was April. Rain beat against the windows of Hogwarts castle. For almost 7 months now, the students of the castle had lived under the tyranny of the Carrow siblings. This time, there was no Harry, Ron or Hermione to help them, for they were off hunting for Horcruxes. For anything that the teacher used to punish them for, they were sent to those two evil people. Boys were sent to Amycus while girls were sent to Alecto. Sometimes they would reappear in the school after a few hours. Other times, it would be for over a week.

Luna sat in the library with Neville. Ginny had been taken in to Alecto for something, although none of them knew what.

"I say we do it." said Neville.

"What..." said Luna dreamily. She was reading the Quibbler on her lap.

Neville lowered his voice as one of the Carrow squad passed by. They were there solely for the purpose of finding wrongdoers. First years and small miscreants like tardiness or not handing in homework were dealt with by them while other, bigger problems were dealt with directly by Alecto.

"We sneak out." said Neville.

"We can't possibly do that." said Luna, fully listening now.

"Yes we can," said Neville. "Other people have done it before and for all we know, they could be out there helping right now!"

"Or they could be in the dungeons with Alecto." said Luna.

"It doesn't matter. Meet me at the foot of the Astronomy tower at midnight. Bring your trunk and some food if you can." Neville whispered as he got up and walked away.

Luna crept like a shadow. It was a quarter to midnight and she had to meet Neville. He had mentioned something about brooms earlier. If they could just get out... she could tell her father all the terrible things that had happened and join the fight against Voldemort. Lost in her thoughts, she almost had a heart attack when a member of the Carrow squad passed by. As she crept, she heard something gasp. She wheeled around and saw a first year girl being cornered by a Carrow squad member. She could not even speak before the sixteen year old had clapped a hand over her mouth.

"And why are you out of bed?" he snarled. The first year began to speak but

"Perhaps a long stay in the dungeons will curve this behavior." the fist year screamed as the man dragged her away.

Luna had heard of the dungeons before. Sometimes if you walked by them, you could hear the first years screaming for their mothers in the dark. She shuddered.

She took one of the passages that Harry had told her about and came out right at the base of the Astronomy tower. Like a cat, she crept up the tower. At the top was Neville, his back turned to her. In his hand, he clutched a broom.

"Neville, thank god. I was..." Luna started but then Neville turned. A member of the Carrow squad had her wand pointed at Neville's face while another had his wand trained on Luna. She started to scream, but a pudgy hand was clapped over her mouth.

"Going somewhere." whispered Alecto.

Alecto grabbed her by the ear and began to march her downstairs. Through her tears, Luna saw Neville being dragged towards Amycus's study. Luna felt as if Alecto had put the Cruciatius curse on her ear. It hurt so much that she felt as if she must die!

As she gave a soft moan of agony, Alecto turned around.

"I haven't even started hurting you yet, you little runaway." she snarled.

They had reached the door of Alecto's office and punishment room. There was a huge and complicated lock on the door that Luna, even through her pain and humiliation could see. Alecto put a large key in this and turned it.

It was totally dark inside the room. Luna could only see by the light from the door being thrown open. Luna saw two long rows of what looked like benches on either side of the main hall. Then she realized they were not benches, but pillories. Several of them were occupied by first year girls and a few second years. Every single one of them had their robes pinned up and had diapers fastened around their middles to save them the trouble of going on the floor. They were all bent over at 90 degrees and had their heads and hands firmly locked in place. The moment that the light flooded in however, every single one of them started to scream.

"MOMMMMYYYYY!" screamed a dark haired girl

"PLEASE LET ME OUT! MY BUTT HURTS!" wailed another with tears in her eyes. She had her diaper pulled down and had two thick razor straps rapidly bruising her poor bottom. It looked like she had mustered all of her control to plead. Now she just struggled and screamed at the top of her lungs. Alecto just rushed past, ignoring their pleading cries and giving one a smack on the face. She opened door at the end of the hall and pushed Luna, who was still in her nightie, into the room.

It was a huge tall room with many corners. The first thing that Luna noticed was that each corner was made so that if one looked into it, you couldn't see anything. Then she realized the soft sounds of crying. Looking around, she saw that three of the 20 or so corners in the room had occupants in them. One had Cho Chang, one had Ginny and another had Lavender Brown. Each one had a large sign slung over their necks and resting on their backs for all to see.

Luna's eyes moved over Cho first. She gasped. Cho had a sign over her that said: TRIED TO RUN AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL. PUNISHMENT TIME: 3 DAYS. PUNISHMENT TIME ELAPSED: 1 DAY but it was not the sign that made her gasp. Cho has standing straight and tall with her hear in the corner but her feet were unspeakable. They were tired down with thick leather straps onto sharp nails. Every once in a while, Cho would try and shift her weight from one foot to the other, but to no avail. The nails would stay there until her punishment was over. As she tried to shift again, one part of her foot slipped off the nail it was on and landed hard on another one in the tender part if her foot. Cho let out a howl of pain, which she hastily tried to cover up. But it was too late. Alecto let go of Luna and stormed over to Cho.

"What did I tell you young lady?" she snarled at Cho who was crying now. Alecto bent down and loosened the straps on Cho's feet. For a moment, Cho and Luna both thought that she would be let out. But then Alecto yanked on the straps, so Cho's poor feet were pressed twice as hard onto the nails.

"NOOOOO!! Please! You can't leave me like this" screamed Cho as she wobbled and looked down at her feet.

Alecto ignored her entirely as she rushed away. Luna was petrified. Would Alecto do that to her? Ever since she was a baby, she couldn't stand sharp things on her feet. To keep her mind off of this, she looked at Ginny.

She instantly wished that she hadn't. Ginny stood in the corner with her hands over the back of her head. Tears were running down Ginny's face to, but these were tears of humiliation instead of pain like Cho's. Ginny had had bright red hair the last time Ginny had saw her. Now, her hands were touching bare skin. Alecto had cut off every last one of Ginny's hairs. Nothing could possibly have been worse for a girl with such unique hair. But that wasn't all that that was making Ginny cry. On her forehead, seemingly tattooed there, were the words I AM AN UGLY AND BALD LITTLE GIRL. Her sign read: WAS CAUGHT EXPERIMENTING WITH BODY CHANGING SPELLS. PUNISHMENT TIME: 10 DAYS. TIME ELAPSED: 3 DAYS. Luna hastily turned back to Alecto, who was almost done her sign. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Put this on." said Alecto suddenly. Luna looked around for her punishment sign, but saw instead a set of robes. They were black and had the words PUNISHMENT ROBE sewed on them.

"Where is the changing room Miss Carrow?" she asked as she picked them up.

"Right there." said Alecto. she waved her wand and a tiny stall popped up in one of the corners.

"Once you go in there, you won't come out until your punishment is complete." hissed Alecto.

As Luna walked over to her corner wit the robes, she realized that she hadn't looked at Lavender yet.

She turned around to face her. Lavender's eyes were red and swollen. In her mouth was the largest and most bubbly bar of sop Luna had ever seen. It was fixed there by what looked like an iron gag. It was close fitting and was clasped behind her head. It held the bar in so hard that probably even Hagrid could not have removed it from her mouth. The soap was half dissolved and Luna knew by Lavender's expression that it tasted just as bad as regular soap. Bubbles were streaming down Lavender's chin, but she made no move to wipe them away. Every few seconds though, she would retch and a few more bubbles would come out of her mouth.

Just then Alecto pushed her inside and closed the door. It was pitch black and Luna could not see her hand in front of her face. Blindly, she pulled off her robes and underwear and began to pull on the new ones. The underpants were prickly and uncomfortable, but she could stand it. Then, just as she had finished pulling on the robes, the walls vanished. She walked over to Alecto, who was sitting on a straight-backed chair with no arms. She was rummaging around in her bag for something. And then she pulled it out. A switch, one that looked like a whipping cane. Luna almost screamed. But surely not... nobody would ever seriously SPANK her.

"There's a first time for everything," said Alecto as she grabbed Luna and guided her over her lap. Luna tried to wiggle free, but Alecto pushed her down. The she swiftly raised her robes and pulled down her underwear. Luna could have died! She immediately started to thrash around and even started crying, but Alecto just pushed down on the small of her back harder. As she raised the switch, Luna sharply took in breath. She saw it come up...then whiz down.

CRACK!!!!!

Luna froze for a second. Then she threw back her head and screamed like a five year old.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! PLEASE! NOT AGAIN!" she bawled.

CRACK!!!!

"I'LL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! JUST PLEEEEEASE DON'T SPANK ME ANYMORE!!"

A buzzing had sounded. Through her tears, Luna saw Lavender run over to Alecto. Her sign was flashing completed. Alecto removed the gag and the soap, and then gave Lavender a quick smack. Crying and clutching her mouth and bottom, Lavender ran from the room. Luna looked up at the soap. It was molded to the shape of Lavender's mouth. Alecto looked down at Luna, and then tapped the bar with her wand. It morphed slowly into the exact shape of Luna's mouth, with a space for the tongue. And without further ado, she shoved it into her mouth.

Luna gagged. The soap tasted worse then anything she had ever tried. Alecto did up the head strap and spanked her again. Luna tried to yell, but the soap ended up going down her throat. So she lay there while Alecto administered fifty cracks to her poor bottom. By the end of it, Luna was in so much pain that she didn't realize the spanks had stopped. Her bottom was bright red and had welts starting to come. Alecto picked her up and moved her to the corner. She stood there while Alecto placed a sign on her back. She felt her flaming buttocks, when she felt Alecto smack them with her hand. She howled as if she had been branded, but did not touch them again. But this was the end. She sat there, with the soap in her mouth and her rear end stinging until her punishment was over.

THE END


End file.
